Torn between 2 loves
by Sakurarose68
Summary: Karou and kenshin are best friends since forever. But what happens when someone comes and takes it all away? leaving a Heartbroken Girl? Yet a very Happy but angry Boy?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

A little girl around 8 years old sat on the door steps of a old abandon building. The girl was crouching down with tears streaming down her face, at no signs of stopping soon. I saw her there it made me feel really sad, I walk up to the girl.

" Little miss? Where is your Parents?" I asked kindly

" Hu-h? um… sniff I don't know." that just made her sob louder than before. I sat down beside the child and put a comforting arm around her.

" shhh… my name is Mrs. Tae, would you like me to help find your family?"

"No! My parents told me to go! They told me to run from those guys."

"what is your name? If I may ask." She looked up at me with big blue round eyes. She calmed down now.

" sniff my name is.. sniff Karou Kamiya" her voice drifted off .

after that Karou closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Sighing I picked her up and carried her home with me to my apartments. Taking Karou and putting her in the spare room until I could find her parents and return her home. Throwing down my bag from the restaurant, on the living room couch, I flip on the TV. There I saw some of the most shocking news…..

The reporter just said that there was a fire from a nearby apartment, and The Kamiya family had died in that house. Was it by accident? What guys was Karou talking about if there was just a fire? I picked up the phone and called the police...

1 year later

"Karou get down here and get ready for school! YOUR GONNA BE LATE!" This girl thinks she can take her time. But I can help about what happened a year ago. I couldn't picture my life without Karou with me now.

"Sorry! I am ready lets go, Ms. Tae!" Looking at down a Karou and smile. She is a beautiful girl for her age. I am lucky to have her grabbing my bag off the hall table. I walk out behind a bouncing Karou ready to go to school.

"Class I would like you to meet a new student"

A girl walked in beside the teacher. Her Blue eyes scanned the room, and then smiled.

Then a little voice came out " My name is Karou Kamyia."

" now Karou can you please take a seat, where I told you before?" with a nod Karou when over and sat down beside a boy. She looked at him, he had the weirdest Red hair, and violet eyes. "what are you looking at?" the boy said. Karou looked at him puzzled as what to say.

" ummm.. Sorry I don't mean to stare"

"No, its okay sorry for being mean. Do you want to be my friend?"

Nodding her head.  
" My name is Kenshin Himura" With that Kenshin took her hand and lead her away to go play in the corner of the room.

* * *

**Awe poor Karou for what happened...But what did happened with her parents.I guess you'll have to find out later.Yeah I guess this calls for new beginning between the two new friends. But you never know who is going to upset that balance.**

**I hoped you liked it! Till next time Everyone! Later,Sakurablossom is out!**

**Disclaimer- Dont own RK! wish i did though: p**


	2. Torn

**Torn between 2 loves**

**Chapter 1**

Kenshin was tapping his foot waiting for Karou to hurry up. She was struggling to get her bag on, and balance her breakfast and books all at once. A impatient Kenshin Grabbed her bag and books.

"Now will you hurry up, we are going to be late again!"

" Well thanks for the help now!" Her eyes scrunched up in anger. Kenshin couldn't help but smile. He couldn't help it, Karou just kind of grew on him ever since the first day he meet her. Karou fumed with anger. She took one last bit of her cereal and starting looking around.

'_ahem' _"looking for something?" Kenshin sitting there with my coat in hand already half way out the door. _'He knows me too well.' _Smiling I walk past Kenshin and head to the car.

* * *

Kenshin and Karou walked up the stairs to the doors of the school. They both had Math first so they headed down the hallway together. Bumping into a tall spiky hair guy, With a crisp white Coat with 'bad' on the back. 

"Hey what's up you two?" Sanosuke smirked.

" nothing much you rooster head watch where your going next time!" A upset Karou yelled.

"come on missy, I didn't mean to really"

" Hey Sano. Now what's going on after school?" Kenshin cut in before it got too violent between the two.

" Nothing really, but you and missy should join the Fox and me to that new café. The Fox keeps bugging me to go, So how about it?"

_Riing_

"we'll talk later!" Grabbing Kenshin wrist she drugged him to class. With a smirking Sano walking in the other directions.

" Karou you can let go now, that's unless you don't really want to."

Looking over at Karou, she was looking down trying to cover up she was blushing. He smiled and lifted up her chin to look at him. Poking out her lip in a pout he let out a chuckle, knowing good and well that he could do that to her every time. Slowly letting go of Kenshin wrist and kept walking, he followed close behind.

'ahhh!' Karou stopped abruptly. Turning around to find a beautiful looking girl in Kenshin arms. For the first time ever Karou felt something she hasn't felt before. Jealousy.

Kenshin was looking down to a brown haired , and creamy brown eyes. He has to say she was one of the most beautiful girls he ever saw. _'wow, she looks like a model'_

"umm I'm sorry for that, …Thank you for catching me…."

"Kenshin , and yours?"

" Tomoe " she smiled at Kenshin, who in turned smiled back.

Karou couldn't help but feel like…like a outsider. She slowly turned around and felt sadness, for some reason this girl Tomoe, she seems like she going to take him away. Like my parents I haven't felt this sad since that day. She hoped that Kenshin would notice her leaving but he didn't she heard him chatting with her.

Silently she walk off into the crowd _'no use of being there'_

Kenshin was talking to Tomoe, when he suddenly remember Karou! He looked up and couldn't find her. Maybe she went to class, but why didn't she tell me?

"Himura -san I better be going."

"How bout I walk you to class" _'why miss this opportunity?'_

"but your going to be late" Kenshin smiled, taking Tomoe's hand and lead her down the hall to her class.

* * *

**OMG what do you think will happen next? Will Kenshin go with Tomoe or Karou? But I'll give you a little hint! Karou is going to be... Well maybe you should just read until the next chap.!**

**Hey everyone Thanks for reading my first chap.! Tell me what you think. I am open to any suggestions if you like to tell me any!**

**Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
